1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and in particular to cameras having collapsible functional components such as a viewfinder unit or a taking lens assemblange.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays it is an important objective in designing cameras to provide one that is relatively compact or miniaturized. Toward this end there has been designed various cameras with one or more collapsible or foldable functional components. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,414, issued Aug. 22, 1972, discloses a camera having a pop-up viewfinder unit, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,440, issued Apr. 2, 1985, discloses a camera having a pivotal housing including a taking lens assemblage, a strobe unit, a viewfinder unit, and an exposure control photocell.
To-date, the camera designs continue to leave room for improvement with respect to compactness.